gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ivan Bytchkov
Russian |affiliations = Faustin Bratva (Formerly) Vladimir Glebov (Formerly) Niko Bellic (Determinant) |vehicles = Black-gold Ruiner |family = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Fiancée |businesses = Burglary Money Lending |voice = Lev Gorn }} Ivan Bytchkov (Russian: Иван Бычков) is character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto IV, and a cameo character in The Lost and Damned. Based on the player's actions, Ivan can also be a random character. Ivan is a member of the Faustin Bratva led by Mikhail Faustin, and is a personal henchman of Vladimir Glebov. Within the crime syndicate, Ivan works both as an enforcer and as a burglar. Biography Background Ivan Bytchkov was born in Russia, circa 1966. He emigrated to the United States of America in the early-1990s. He settled down in Hove Beach, a neighborhood mostly populated with Eastern European immigrants like himself. By the early-2000s, Ivan was already involved with Mikhail Faustin's Russian Mafia, where he formed a close friendship with the loan shark Vladimir Glebov. He was arrested twice, once in 2000 for embezzlement, and again in 2004 for burglary. Events of GTA IV Termination By 2008, Ivan is still a major enforcer for the Faustin Bratva. He meets up with Vlad at the latter's Comrades bar. The two conclude the meeting with a friendly embrace as Vlad's new associate, Niko Bellic, approaches them. Niko would later joke with Vlad that Ivan is the latter's boyfriend. Shortly afterwards, Ivan apparently angers Mikhail Faustin by unknown means, leading Mikhail to order Vlad to kill Ivan. Vlad tricks Ivan into taking protection money (or "robbing") Roman Bellic's taxi depot. Vlad then orders Niko, who happens to be Roman's cousin, to assassinate Ivan. As Niko arrives at the taxi depot, Ivan spots him, gets in his Ruiner and flees. Niko gives chase, resulting in Ivan crashing his car at a construction site. Ivan attempts to escape via the rooftops, leaping from one building to another, only to be trapped dangling off the edge of a destroyed fire exit. At this point, Ivan begs Niko to save him, leaving the player the choice of either killing Ivan or sparing him. Should Niko spare Ivan from his fate, he would help the Russian mobster to get back on his feet. Ivan will thank Niko and, taking his advice, leave Hove Beach "to go to the real America". Random characters :NOTE: This random encounter is only available by sparing Ivan in the mission "Ivan the Not So Terrible". After being saved by Niko, Ivan cuts ties with the Russian Mafia and decides to move to Alderney, where he starts a money lending business, mainly operating within and around Acter. By the time he encounters Niko Bellic for the second time, Ivan has heard about Vlad's disappearance, unaware that the man who wanted him dead was murdered by Niko. Ivan meets up with Niko again sometime after the opening of the Alderney-Algonquin bridge, on Mueri Street. He holds no grudge against Niko for trying to kill him, being more grateful for Niko sparing his life. The two exchange words regarding their latest activities, where Ivan reveals his new profession as well as the fact that he has met, and is now engaged to an American woman. Afterwards, Ivan asks Niko to come with him to collect money from several Hustlers. Ivan and Niko meet up with the hustlers near the Lost MC Clubhouse, there, the hustlers decide they're not going to repay their debts, revealing an ambush set up for Ivan. Despite being outnumbered, Niko and Ivan are able to kill the hustlers and collect Ivan's money. Ivan, once again grateful, awards Niko with a share of the money. LCPD Database Record |} Mission Appearances ;GTA IV *Bull in a China Shop *Ivan The Not So Terrible (Can be killed) *One Random characters (Only if spared in Ivan The Not So Terrible) ;The Lost and Damned *End Credits Ivan Bytchkov's Random Encounter Gallery IvanBytchkov-GTA4-mugshot.png|Police mugshot of Ivan, as depicted on a police computer in GTA IV. Ruiner-GTA4-Ivan-front.jpg|Ivan's Ruiner. Trivia *Humorously, Ivan's last name obviously references the word "bitch". **Ivan's surname comes from the word "bytchok" (Russian: "бычок"), which means "cigarette stub" in Russian prison slang, or "bull-calf". *Ivan drives a black and gold Ruiner with red undertone, as seen in the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible, where he crashes it and tries to escape through a construction site. *After completing the mission Ivan the Not So Terrible, Ivan will be reported as missing in the police database, regardless of whether he is killed or spared. *Like most characters in the game, Ivan will don a unique helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. His helmet is green with blue and white stars, with two stripes, blue and white. *Ivan appears in the end credits of The Lost and Damned. He is being chased by Niko during the Grand Theft Auto IV mission "Ivan The Not So Terrible". It cuts away just before Niko decides Ivan's fate. Navigation de:Ivan Bytchkov es:Ivan Bytchkov fr:Ivan Bytchkov pl:Ivan Bytchkov pt:Ivan Bytchkov Bytchkov, Ivan Bytchkov, Ivan Category:Characters in The Lost and Damned Bytchkov, Ivan Category:Gangsters Category:Faustin Bratva Category:Determinant Characters